Even The Best Must Fall
by Nintendo Writer
Summary: Samus has been captured by the space pirates. And to her surprise Ridley is there to torture her. Little does she know about what Ridley really has planned for her. This is rated M for violence, foul language, nudity, sex, rape, and graphic details.
1. Chapter 1: Captured

Even The Best Must Fall

Even The Best Must Fall

Chapter 1: Captured

Samus Aran lay on the cold metal cot that was in her prison cell. She laid there stunned, the thought that the space pirates had finally captured her, paralyzed her. This unbearable event had terrorized her, but she held strong. She didn't give the pirates even the sensation that she was terrified. Her suit was gone, all she had on was her zero suit. Even then the suit was ripped, almost to the point where she was naked.

She felt exposed, and the cold prison made that feeling worse. She had been taken under ground, and it was freezing down there. She had occasionally heard screams of horror from the torture being carried out. She had this weird feeling that she was next.

She heard the all too familiar voice of her dragon-like mortal enemy named Ridley. She had been drugged when she was brought to the prison, and she couldn't remember if Ridley had been there all along or if he had just arrived to torture her. She tensed up, trying to make herself look as big as possible without her suit on. Ridley was just outside the door, he commanded the guards to open the cell. Ridley walked in, "Well, well, what do we have here? Could it be that one of my plans actually worked?" Ridley was taunting her. Samus noticed that Ridley was heavily armed, and his wings and body had a rainbow metallic look to them, but his body was still black underneath. "What do you want with me?" Samus responded. "I think you can guess what I want Samus. I want revenge, and I have signed a contract giving me the right to do anything to you, and it doesn't matter if you die. Rest assured, I won't kill you, you are valuable to me. With that he left.


	2. Chapter 2: The silver lining

Chapter 2: The silver lining

Samus tried to go to sleep. She was unable to though, she couldn't stop thinking about what Ridley had planned for her. A package was slid through the hole in the cell meant for food. It had a letter. The letter read, "You dropped this last time you defeated me, I expect to see you wearing it when I come to get you." It was from Ridley. It was Samus' silver zero suit bikini. Samus was more than glad to put it on, for it had warmers that only activated on her skin. It was made to replicate the sun on a beach. She carried it in her ship and put it on when she successfully completed a mission.

Ridley obviously had plans for her, for he included a giant dildo and another note, "Oh yes Samus, if I were you, I would start practicing with that, or your torture could be VERY painful." Samus didn't know what to do. She could use it and make this a lot less painful, or she could keep her dignity and not use it. She did have a choice, the dildo was robotic, it lunged at her face and clamped on to her head. The dildo went into her mouth and started to expand. She felt something warm squirt out of it. She tried to scream and get it off, but to no avail. The dildo was cumming in her mouth, and she couldn't stop it.

The dildo detached from her after about a half hour. Then as Samus went to sit, it lunged at her at ass. It pulled down her pants and injected itself into her vagina. It expanded to a massive size, the head of it continued to expand after the "body" stopped. Samus was mortified as it grew a second dildo and did the same thing to her anis. The dildo started to cum deep in her, she screamed at that and at the pain. About a half hour later it ran out of cum. It shrunk to the size of a really large butt plug, and no matter how hard Samus pulled on it, it wouldn't come out. She was now warm due to the suit and the cum inside her. But she felt disturbed, and now even more exposed.


	3. Chapter 3: Helpless

Chapter 3: Helpless

Chapter 3: Helpless

Ridley walked into the room to find the bottom of Samus' bikini on the floor and her back turned, exposing the butt plug. "So, do you like it?" Ridley was mocking her. "Why are you doing this? You can't cause me pain any other way? You had to choose this?" Samus had tears in here eyes. "Come here, I will get that thing out of you and then I will let you rest. Samus didn't want to let her rear near Ridley, but she was uncomfortable and was on the verge of collapsing. She went over to Ridley and bent down, ass towards him. Ridley first worked out the plug in her anis. Very slowly as not to hurt her, he popped it out. Then he went to the one in her vagina. He gave a wicked smile and ripped it out. Samus wasn't prepared for that and let out a scream, but quickly silenced herself. Ridley said, "Now rest, for tomorrow the real torture starts." He left leaving Samus in pain.

When she was sure that Ridley was gone, she went off the hook. The first thing she said was, "Go to hell, you sorry excuse for a bitch of a dragon!" She decided it was best to lie down and be quiet from then on. "Mother fucker." She was mumbling that over and over, and then she fell asleep.

The next morning, Samus was sitting on the cot thinking about what lay ahead for her. With the dildo incident, she was pretty sure that Ridley was going to rape her to death. No, not death, Ridley said that he needed her. Samus heard Ridley at the door; he came in and said, "Your time of peace is over, now it's time for me to take revenge for all the times you have defeated me and the pirates."

Samus stood up unafraid; she wasn't going to give in. "What do you have planned for me?" She said, with just a little fear. "Let's just say you will be scared for life. Ridley ordered the pirates to bring in his equipment. When they were done Ridley ordered them to leave him to his business.

Ridley walked over to Samus, "Take off all of your clothes." He said. "FUCK YOU!!!" Samus spat back. "See this Samus?" Ridley held up a small orb. "This is an ancient torture device made by my ancestors a millennia ago. It is very pain full when attached to the skin. It will crawl around your body, stripping you of your clothing and paralyzing you at the same time." Ridley turned it on, "Now choose, the easy way or the hard way." Samus said, "I choose the hard way." "Suit yourself." Ridley said. He let the device go out of his hand and it leaped onto Samus. Samus screamed as the device injected in multiple places with a hypodermic needle. It had finished paralyzing her and it went and ripped off her clothes.

Samus couldn't move, Ridley picked her up and held her ass next to his extremely large dick. "Now you will know suffering." Ridley whispered into her ear. Then with one giant hump, had penetrated and was inside Samus. Samus tried to scream, but to no avail, the paralyses was to strong. Ridley started humping her, hard. Tears welled up in her eyes, Ridley just kept at it. Then with one final huge hump, that Samus thought would rip her open, Ridley released all of his cum into the defenseless girl.

There was so much cum inside Samus, and it just kept coming. There was so much that Samus' stomach started to bulge out. There was one last part to this session; Ridley released a BURNING hot liquid into her. Samus screamed, that was the only thing she could do. Ridley said, "That last bit was hot wasn't it? In about 2 minutes it will become a cement like plug that ensures that all of my cum stays in you. At least I can't impregnate you." Ridley took his dick out of Samus and found that it was covered with blood. "That was nothing compared to what is to come next." Ridley said then he secured all his equipment and left the room. Samus truly was helpless, she had pounds of cum in her and she was sure that that last liquid had burned the inside of her vagina. She huddled up on her cot, and tried to ignore the pain. She finally got to sleep an hour later.


	4. Chapter 4: Torture

Chapter 4: Torture

Ridley walked into the room the next morning to see that Samus was sitting on the cot waiting for him. She was obviously trying to show that she wasn't afraid of torture, Ridley would soon change that.

Samus was still in pain from last night and she still had pounds of cum in her. She wasn't sure how to get it to come out, but Ridley would know, so she waited.

Ridley came over to her and bound her hands up. He lifted her up and put her on a hook that was hanging from the cell roof. Samus was very disturbed when he did this, for it left her naked and once again venerable. Ridley took out a tube of purple liquid and inserted it into her vagina. He completely emptied the tube, and a few minutes later all the cum came out of her and landed in a bucket that Ridley had placed below her.

"You are lucky that I came in when I did." Ridley said. "For if I had left you for another 5 to 6 hours, my cum would have made you pregnant. You would have produced a cross breed. But now there isn't enough cum left in you for that to happen." "What do you want from me?" Samus asked. "I, want revenge, the Queen Space Pirate wants the location of all the federation strongholds." "You BITCH! I won't betray my friends." Samus replied. "Have your friends even attempted to rescue you? They know damn well where the pirate prison is! No they haven't, not even a probe has been sent." Ridley spat back at her. He continued, "Now I figure that you have two choices, one you could tell us the locations, and the worst that will happen is you will be my sex toy for the rest of your life. Or you can refuse and die a horrible, long and painful death."

Samus hung there thinking for a moment. Either way she would lose this battle, and so would the federation now that they don't have her. The pirates will become the dominate race in the galaxy. Maybe they would let her live if she told them the locations. Still, she couldn't give up on the federation yet. Samus spat at Ridley, "Do your worst mother fucker!" "Oh don't worry, I will." Ridley said. He then took out a four pronged device. "This is a torture device used on my species. I had it engineered for a human or in this case you. It is meant to be inserted in the vagina or anus, and then it slowly expands, causing great amounts of pain, while expanding the hole it was inserted into." He then took Samus' legs and attached them to two more hooks on the roof. Her clitoris flapped open, and her vagina and anus were wide open to all sorts of torture. Ridley inserted the device into her vagina and turned it on. Samus screamed as the device expanded but she quickly silenced herself.

The thing just kept expanding, with no end, she thought. "Just tell me the locations and this all can stop." Ridley said in, an almost calm voice. Samus yelled, "Never!" Ridley then ripped the device out of her vagina, causing great pain but she held in the scream she wanted to let out. He took out a huge item an egg from the looks of it. This is a replica of how big a dragon's egg is, and if I were to make you pregnant you would not give live birth, you would lay an egg like this. Samus' eyes widened as she thought about what Ridley had planned for her.

Ridley went back over to Samus and started to rub the tip of the egg on her clitoris. She unconsciously started to whimper. Ridley then started to shove the massive egg up her vagina in slow in and out motions, with each in getting deeper. The pain was unbearable but Samus didn't show that to Ridley. He then started to only shove the egg up her vagina. This thing was just about 1 ½ feet tall and about ¾ feet wide, and it was only half in. The biggest part reached her clitoris, Samus felt it. "Tell me the locations." Ridley said one last time. "No." Samus said quietly. Ridley shoved the rest of the egg up into her. Samus screamed in surprised agony, she hadn't been prepared for that. She the huge and heavy egg in her, and she started to cry. "Try and get it out Samus, maybe then you will cooperate. With that he left, leaving Samus naked and hanging from the hooks with a giant egg in her.

She knew that she needed to try to get the egg out of her. She took a few deep breaths and then pushed with all her might, the egg only peeked out of her vagina then went back in. She took a few more deep breaths, and then pushed again. The egg came out about ¼ the way but still went back in. She told herself, "One more try, you have to do this." She took a final breath and pushed with every ounce of strength in her. The big part of the egg slid out then the rest did. It landed on the floor and broke in half. She breathed a sigh of relief, then tried to sleep, Witch she found next to impossible with her being tied to the hooks, at least 3 feet off the ground. It was then that she realized that Ridley was right, the torture has only just begun.


	5. Chapter 5: Broken Hearted

Chapter 5: Broken Hearted

Samus was still hanging from the ceiling, when Ridley came in. He was surprised to find the egg cracked in half on the floor. "Hmmm….. Seems that you are stronger that I previously thought." Ridley said. Samus hung there, no words to say. She was thinking of how she let Adam Malkovich down and let him die instead of she, herself taking the sacrifice. The day Adam died broke her heart, and now she was feeling the same way because she was seriously thinking about telling Ridley the locations. She opened her mouth to speak but found that no words could come out. Ridley said, "Do you have something to say?" Samus nodded and went to speak again, "If I tell you the locations, will you find the program in their computers that holds the mind and memories of Adam Malkovich?" Samus had tears in her eyes. "That is possible." Ridley replied.

Ridley Sat on the cot and waited for Samus to make up her mind. He was being surprisingly patient with her. Samus whispered, "I am sorry Admiral Dane." Then she looked into Ridley's eyes. "There are… Four strong holds… One on Norion, another on Bryyo, one on Elysia, and the final on Tallon IV. Ridley transmitted the coordinates to his superior and turned around to face Samus. Thank you Samus, I have been ordered to keep torturing you until the information is proven to be correct. Samus started to cry, she was at her breaking point, her will was gone, she had no more fight in her. She said softly, "Just kill me now." Ridley heard and said, "Samus, I may have wanted revenge and still do, but I promise that after this is all over, I will nurture you back to health. You can live with me; we can be come enemies no longer." Samus replied, "What do you care, you are going to keep torturing me." "Only until your info is proven correct. And if I don't torture you until then, I may be killed.

Please understand, and know this, I said that I wouldn't kill you because I needed you, the truth is that… I….. Love you." Samus looked up surprised, with tears in her eyes. "Just do what you have been told to, I can handle it. Rape me again or something." She then whispered, "Just don't kill me." Ridley stood up and approached her backside, "This is going to hurt, if you remember last time." Then Ridley shoved his dick into her vagina once more. He felt no muscle resistance, "She must be weak, or there would be great resistance." Ridley thought. He said, "Prepare for this to get really hot." He started to cum in her, pounds of cum came flowing out if him and into Samus. Samus grunted and cried softly. There seemed to be more cum than last time.

Then he felt the cement fluid come into waiting at the stem of is penis. "This is going to burn." He said and then he let it flow out. Samus screamed and then went back to simply crying. Ridley waited a few minutes then came out of her. To his surprise there was no blood this time. "Samus?" He asked. "Are you all right?"

Ridley was then forced to do something else to her. There was a rather large mouth gag still needing use by Ridley. "Samus, I have to do this." He wrapped the gag around her face with the big ball in her mouth he tightened it as far as it would go and then he left.

Samus was still hanging there, cum inside her, and gagged, she was broken hearted. And to top it off she couldn't stop thinking about Adam Malkovich. Samus also couldn't stop wondering if Ridley really meant what he said to her. She was losing her grip on life, she was weak and desperate to be let go. Samus decided to hang on to life to see if Ridley was being truthful about what he said. Even though she was broken hearted, she was still alive.


	6. Chapter 6: True Love

Chapter 6: True love

Ridley slowly walked into Samus' room to see that she had her eyes closed. This started to worry him because Samus was weak before he raped her. "Samus?" Ridley asked. There was no response. He quickly went to check for a pulse, he found none. He realized that in trying to save her, he had killed her. Ridley wouldn't accept this, he out stretched his arms put his hands on her so his palms were on her breasts. He concentrated on putting all his power into her. His palms glowed a bright blue, and then a pulse wave was sent through Samus. Her body jerked, there was no sign of life, and he repeated the process two then three more times. Then when he was all out of power Samus coughed and came back to life.

She still had the cum in her and Ridley realized that by now it had impregnated her. "You scared the SHIT out of me Samus!" He yelled relieved. "Can you get this stuff out of me now?" Samus said weakly. "Yes I will, but you must realize that by now it has impregnated you. You will produce an egg, the size of the one that I shoved up you vagina, in a few months." Ridley took out another tube of the substance and placed a bucket beneath Samus, and then emptied the whole tube into her vagina. "Have they proved my information correct?" Samus asked, she was still very weak and obviously needed to get out of here. "Yes they have, but unfortunately I haven't gotten clearance to take you out of here yet. The Queen Space Pirate wants to do something to you first and is on her way here now. She will be here in a few days."

Ridley let Samus down after all the cum was gone, and held her to his body, allowing his heat to go into her. Samus only huddled up into him and tried to get all of the heat she could. Ridley smiled and gave her a big hug, he didn't squeeze her but it was a long hug. She returned the favor and hugged him back. Ridley then said, "I brought you some warm clothes. They are made of dragon scales to keep in all the heat you need." She took them and put them on; they fit very snuggly around her. Ridley almost admitted that she looked like a dragon. Ridley then said. "Get some rest, you have a few days, but when the queen arrives I am going to have to lie to make sure that you live, so go along with everything, no matter the pain." He then left, and Samus laid down on the cot and easily fell asleep.

She now had a firm grip on life and wasn't going to lose it. In the dream that Samus had, she got a vision and it told her that Ridley truly loved her and that he was also her true love, weather she wanted it or not. The next morning Samus slept through breakfast and lunch, only to be woken by hunger in time for dinner. Samus was sitting in her cot thinking about her love for Ridley. Does she love him the way he loves her? Or does she not love him at all? As she sat there Ridley walked in and sat down next to her. "Samus, I don't know if you've thought about it or not, but I want you to know that I love you and I will respect what you want. Even if you don't love me, I will respect that." Samus reached for his hand, Ridley reached for her hand as well. Samus said, "Ridley, we have been enemies for a long time, and I have never liked to kill anything. I never wanted to hurt you, but it was my job. Now I have thought about it and I have one question, if I say I love you, will you really respect what I want and need? Will you care for me and nurture me to health, and do you promise to stick with each other through thick or thin?" Ridley responded, "Yes from the bottom of my heart." Samus was silent for a moment then she said. "Ridley, I do love you." Ridley was happy, Samus leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her.

Samus then let her hand find its way to the pouch that was holding Ridley's dick. She opened it and started to rub it. Ridley asked, "What are you doing down there?" Samus asked, "Sorry do you want me to stop?" "No, do what ever you want." Ridley replied. Samus then pulled away from Ridley and put her head next to his dick. She started to lick it, and then she put the whole thing in her mouth. At this point Ridley was at full erection. Samus felt cum flow into her mouth and she gratefully swallowed it. She started to suck on his dick, Ridley then warned her about the hot cement that was coming and she just kept sucking. The cement cum filled her mouth and she was visibly disturbed by the intense heat. In a few minutes she was cemented to his dick. Ridley then took out another tube of the liquid substance and emptied it into Samus' mouth. The cum cement fell out and Samus and Ridley were free from that bond. She went up to Ridley's ear and said, "Thank you, for too long have I been a virgin and now I found somebody that I can finally have sex with." Ridley smiled and gave her another big hug and they both said at the same time, "I finally have found true love." Ridley then lied down with Samus and they both fell asleep together.


	7. Chapter 7: The Queen Arrives

Chapter 7: The Queen Arrives

!CHAPTER CONTENT ADVISOR!: This chapter and possibly the next few contain graphic descriptions, violence, nudity, and foul language! Reader digression is advised!

Samus woke up to find that Ridley wasn't with her anymore. That dragon scale clothing did keep her warm, but the thought of having her lover next to her kept her warmer. "He must have gone off to meet with the Queen." Samus said. She was worried, could Ridley really protect her from the foulest creature in the galaxy? The Queen was the one who gave birth to many evil ideas, like Mother Brain, and the robotic version of Ridley. This pirate was bound to have a few nasty tricks up her sleeve. She would be as careful as possible.

There was talking at the door, it was Ridley and another voice, a ladies voice by the sound of it. "The Queen is here." She whispered. Ridley was saying, "The torture goes well, she still has a firm grip on life though. I think you can shake her down, but remember, I want her ALIVE!" The Queen responded, "Don't worry, when I'm done you can have her. I believe that I have a few tricks up my sleeve." She laughed then walked in. Samus was already naked and had the clothing hidden, she was pretending to be cold. She turned to see them both. "What else do you want from me?" She asked with tears in her eyes. "I want a few items of importance, including your access code and the codes to the plans of the super weapon that the federation has devised.

Samus was really truly shocked at two things, first the Queen was a human, and second she wasn't expecting the Queen to know about the super weapon. "You no good Bitch! I won't tell you the codes! No matter what!" The queen replied, "Well that's too bad, I was hoping this was going to go easy and I wouldn't have to badly torture you." Ridley asked, "Is it time for me to start the torture?" "No, you're next in line, I want first shot at her." She tied up her hands and hung her from the hook on the ceiling. She went to Samus' legs and did the same. Again her clitoris flapped open, leaving her vagina wide open. The Queen went to Samus' front side and then said, "This may help convince you other wise." Samus spit in her face. "I will deal with that severely and make this next 'pleasure' even worse."

The queen took out a large bottle attached to a pump. In the bottle was a whitish liquid, it was clearly not cum, and Samus couldn't figure out what it was. Then she took out a tube and connected it to the pump. She went around to Samus' backside and whipped her open clitoris. Samus shrieked. At the same time she shrieked the Queen shoved the tube up her anis. "Ridley, come hold this here, wile I turn the pump on. Make sure nothing comes out yet." The pump was turned on and the liquid went into Samus' anis. Samus' eyes widened at the immense burning sensation that was happening in her anis. The liquid was going deep in her, and it seemed like that the insides of her were being burned. Samus shrieked again as the liquid went into her stomach and caused hr immense pain.

The queen turned the pump off and placed a large bucket beneath Samus. "Ridley, take it out now." Ridley did as he was told and the liquid came gushing out in a mixture of the liquid and crap. "Hungry Samus?" The Queen asked. Samus yelled, "No, you asshole!" "Well then get hungry, because you WILL be eating all of this even if I have to force it down you throat." Samus became disturbed as the queen put on long rubber gloves. She scooped up some of the concoction, and forced it into Samus' mouth. Samus felt the disgusting warm shit slowly going down her throat. She tried to spit it out, but then the Queen put her hand over Samus' mouth and whipped her neck. That forced her to swallow the mixture. This was repeated a few more times, then Samus threw up. All the Queen did was shoved all of that back down her throat as well.

It took an hour for the mixture to finally be gone. The Queen asked, "Are you ready to give me those codes?" "You'd have better luck prying it from my dead brain mother fucker!" Samus spat back. "A shame I have to do this to such a beautiful girl." The Queen said. She lowered Samus off the hooks and secured her to the hooks on the cot. Samus' head was secured in a brace. The queen then got naked and she sat her ass next to Samus' head. "I will ask one more time, the codes please?" The Queen asked. "Rape me fucker." Samus said quietly. The Queen got on top of Samus. Samus noticed that she had a dick. "Like it, I had it surgically put on. It does all the things that a real male dick does, and one thing that a real one doesn't. The thing that isn't like a real dick is that I can command it by thought to grow to enormous sizes."

She then started to rub Samus' vagina with the tip of her penis. Samus whimpered, "This is going to be Very bad." She thought. Then the Queen slowly started to achieve penetration. The queen noticed that Samus was producing a lot of pussy, and stopped with the penetration. She instead started oral sex with Samus and was all over her vagina, licking up pussy, and sucking on her vagina to get more pussy out. The queen stopped and went back to the penetration. Samus was crying, but she was still going along with Ridley's plan. The Queen then gave one hard humping motion and was in Samus. She immediately started to produce cum. "Lucky for you, the cum that I produce isn't strong enough to get you pregnant." The Queen stopped and came out of Samus. "Are you ready to reveal the codes Samus?" The Queen asked. "It'll take more than that." Samus replied.

The Queen next went and sat on Samus' head so that her anis was in Samus' mouth. Samus let out a muffled scream as the Queen let all of her shit out in Samus' mouth. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, then the Queen whipped her neck and forced Samus to swallow the pure warm shit. She untied Samus and let her go.

Samus huddled in the corner of the room trying to recover from that disgusting ordeal. The Queen said, "ONE FINAL TIME! What are the codes?!" Samus opened her mouth to speak and weakly, and almost sickly sounding said, "My code is 13576, the code for the weapon is 3421578." The Queen had what she came for. She exited the room. She turned around and looked at Ridley who was standing in the corner, "You may do as you wish. Take her off this world if you like. I give you permission. Maybe one day she can be a bounty hunter for us." When she had finally left, Ridley ran over to Samus and picked her up. He cradled her in his arms. (He was big enough to do that.) "It's okay Samus, I'm going to take you out of here and nurture you back to perfect health. I'm sorry I didn't do something, but if I did we both would probably be dead by now." Ridley saw the whole ordeal that Samus just went through, and he knew that her recovery would be a long work in progress.


	8. Chapter 8: The Path To The Temple

Chapter 8: The Path To The Palace

Ridley took Samus into his personal escort ship. "Samus, I can fly in outer space, and I can't fit in with you, I will be next to you the whole time." Samus was placed in a tank full of a liquid that would heal her in twice the time as healing would usually take. Ridley hooked to his light speed generators then took off with the escort ship following behind him.

He was headed back to his newly constructed temple back on Tallon IV. It would take about 2 ½ hours to complete the journey. That was a long time for his wings to hold out in hyper space. Last time he had a journey that long, without a ship of his own, he almost lost is wings. "Hang in there Samus." He thought. The coordinates were set, the hyper space window was opened and they went into light speed.

The ship landed safely on the planet, while Ridley sort of crash landed about 100 feet away. "SHIT!" He yelled. His wings burned up during the hyperspace trip. Tallon IV was one rainy planet on the surface, with a whole mess of mazes, puzzles and creatures to deal with under the surface. Samus woke up in the healing tank on the ship. Without delay the care taker droid took the naked Samus out of the tank and dried her off. He then handed Samus the dragon scale clothing. "Thank you, ummmm…. What is your name?" "My number is C-45T, but you may call me Jason." "Then thank you Jason, where is Ridley?" "Scans indicate that he lost control on re-entry and crashed landed about 100 feet NW of here." Jason didn't ever seem to lose his peaceful tone. "I'll go get him." Samus said. "I am sorry, uhhh…. Samus, but you are not well enough; I must insist that you remain here until Ridley comes for you."

At that moment the door slid open. "GOD FUCKIN DAMNIT!" He yelled. "Look at this! My wings are GONE!! Now how am I going to get around? It'll take weeks to grow them back!" Samus ran over to him and hugged him. "I am just glad you aren't hurt." She said. "Well, I see you are feeling better." Ridley replied. Jason cut in, "She is far away from recovery, she still has a lot of shit in her, quite literally. I recommend lots of rest, fluids and not to many solids. Oh, and Master Ridley, I recommend no sex for a few weeks either, it could hurt her and impend the healing process." "Yes, thank you Jason, I will take that into advisory." Samus cut in, "So Ridley, how far away is your palace?" He responded, "Well it is in Phendrana Drifts, and we are in the Tallon Over World. The closest way there is through the elevator to Magmore Caverns. You might want to put on this temperature resistant suit Samus."

Samus suited up. After she was finished, Ridley picked her up and started walking towards the elevator door. "Jason, take the ship and bring it to the palace, we'll be a bit." Jason nodded and took off in the ship. Ridley walked into the elevator with Samus in his arms. "SHIT! My access card burned up on reentry!" Ridley yelled. "Don't worry, I have mine." She peeled back a very realistic piece of fake skin on her arm. "Will yours work?" "It should, remember I used to live here, I trained here with the now dead Chozo. Therefore I needed to have a way to get around.

She scanned the card, and the hologram in the center of the elevator lit up. "Now we step in it." Samus said.

Ridley looked at Samus and said, "You know, I never was good at following orders." "Neither was I." Samus responded. Samus then stopped Ridley in front of the hologram. "I personally don't mind not listening to Jason." She said. She reached down for the pouch that held Ridley's dick. "Are you sure you are going to be ok?" Ridley said softly. "I'll be fine." And with that she took his dick out of the pouch and started to rub and suck on it. "If I cum in you and lay the cement, I won't be able to get it out until we get to my palace. For I don't have any of that cum thinner." Ridley told her. "I don't mind." She then pushed Ridley until he was sitting. Ridley took his dick and wiped pre-cum all over Samus' face. Samus then started to vigorously suck on his dick, she was going deep throat. Pre-cum was still coming out of his dick. Ridley took Samus and placed her over his dick. It was standing straight up so it was easy to line up her vagina with his dick. He lowered Samus onto his dick and viciously started to hump her. Samus was making short sighing and whining sounds, as Ridley's dick penetrated deep in her. Her vagina was warm and very wet. Ridley then, without warning, released his load; all of his cum flowed into her, it kept flowing and flowing, longer then any of the previous times. Then came the cement, he gave no warning and ejaculated the burning mixture into her. He held her down as to keep her from jumping off. She loudly whined, and then Ridley waited those few minutes for it to harden and then pulled her off of him.

She was at least 10 lbs heavier. He then put Samus down in font of him and wiped the excess cement on her, face witch happened to harden over her mouth. "Oops, sorry Samus, I can't get any of that off until we get to the palace." Samus made a series of grunting noises that sound like, "Let's go then." Ridley silently laughed as he picked Samus up and went into the elevator hologram.

They were in Magmore Caverns now; it was crawling with poison puffers and space pirate patrollers. Ridley was dead sure that Samus' vagina had to be badly burned by that last course. A few rooms later Ridley saw that there was a giant pool of lava. No problem, he just walked through it. The elevator to Phendrana Drifts was at the top of this room, the magma processing plant. With out wings, Ridley had to take the long way, over rafters, and across catwalks. They made it, Samus, being a dead weight didn't make it easier either. The palace was just up this elevator. They went up it without delay.

Luckily when they got in Jason was asleep and recharging. Ridley knew that he wouldn't wake up for a while, so he had a chance to get all of the cum out of Samus without being chewed out by Jason. Ridley took Samus to his private quarters, the got all of the cum out of her. "So Ridley, what will our baby look like?" she asked. "Well at first I thought we couldn't cross breed, but after some research, I discovered we could. So he will most likely still look like a dragon because in human to dragon sex the dragon's genetics are dominant. He or she will probably still have most of your traits, your courage, strength, and adventurous spirit. Still, there is no way to tell the gender until it is hatched." Ridley laid down on his bed and gestured for Samus to do the same. They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9: Breakfast

Breakfast

Samus woke up before Ridley. She found the shower and hopped in. She sighed in relief, for it had been a week since her last shower. "I am going to give birth to an egg?" she said to herself quietly. "This whole thing is bizarre." She continued. She turned off the water and stepped out. Samus took the towel off the sink counter where she had left it.

Ridley had woken up and made the bed, "She is out of the shower… and I should get in soon. He walked towards the bathroom door, as Samus stepped out. Samus reached up and kissed him, "Morning sleepy." She said. "Well you sure are making your self at home… I'm surprised you found the shower in this giant maze of a mansion." Ridley replied. "What's for breakfast Hun?" Samus said pathetically. Ridley paused, "You like surprises?" "Sure," Samus said. Ridley went into the shower.

Samus was exploring the halls of the temple, when Jason found her, "Are you lost Ms. Samus?" he asked. "No… well… more like I cant find the place I want." She replied. "You want the kitchen?" Jason asked. "Yes, that would be nice." Samus said. Jason turned around and said, "Follow me."

Ridley was out of the shower; he hopped out the 20th story window and flew to the 3rd floor, where the kitchen is. He found Samus and Jason already there. "Hi Jason," Ridley said. "Morning sir," Jason replied. "Shall I prepare breakfast?" Jason asked. "Not this morning Jason, go do something fun." Ridley answered. Samus sat there juggling a piece of fruit. Jason ran off, and Ridley walked over to Samus and asked, "What do you want for breakfast sweetie?" Samus sat there for a moment, and then she said, "Pancakes!" "I can do that," Ridley said.

About a half hour they both were sitting in the dining room eating, when Samus asked, "So Ridley, will I be giving birth to an egg?" Ridley looked embarrassed, "Yes, you will…" He said softly. "Is there any way to tell if it is a girl or boy?" She continued. "Yes, but we have to wait a week longer." He said. "Will giving birth to the egg hurt?" Samus said uncomfortably. "For a human, more that giving live birth, yes," Ridley said. "Is there any way I can be like you, Ridley? As in Dragon?" Samus went on. "Well yes, but it takes a bit… You would have to be injected with large amounts of dragon pheromones. And the change would be really weird on your part. But it would make giving birth less painful." Ridley explained. "Would you mind if I asked to do it?" Samus said. "If you want to, I see no problem; I have the equipment to do it. And it will have no effect on the baby, except for a possible increase chance of getting a girl." Ridley kept explaining. "Let's do it after breakfast! How long will the transformation take?" Samus asked. "A few days, but during the process we need to have sex as much as possible, to make sure that the pheromones you are getting are taking effect, my pheromones will help with that." Ridley continued in his mellow tone. They took care of their plates and headed for Ridley's Laboratory.


End file.
